


Gentlemen Don't

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kingsman Secret Service (2015), Other, alternate universe - kingsman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo finds out how manners maketh man with the help of two Kingsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love this movie. Title from GB song.

“This one?” Jeonghan asked as he took a second glance at the profile in his hand. Gazing over the young man’s records, he looked back up at his friend. “I’m not so sure, Soonyoung…”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Soonyoung gasped as he slammed his hands on the table. “This kid is more than qualified to join us!”

“This ‘kid,’” Jeonghan quoted as he brushed his hair out of his face, “seems like a troublemaker. Even his name– Jeon Wonwoo,” he glances over. “You’re really sure about this one? Remember that last one you recruited who ended up–”

“Hey, hey!” Soonyoung barked as he glare at his older friend. “Lee Seokmin served us well before– his time came.” He leans back in his seat as he takes his cup of gin and downs it before sighing and placing the glass back on the coaster. “I’m definitely sure about this one. Trust me.”

Jeonghan sighs in defeat as he closes the file and throws it on the table in front of him. “Alright. I trust you.”

“Don’t worry,” Soonyoung said as he stood up from his chair to pat his friend’s back. “If he’s prepared to adapt, he can transform. After all,” he snickered, “he’s one of us.”

–

“Who the hell are you?” Wonwoo asked as he rubbed his neck and looked at the gentleman in front of him with a suit. 

Soonyoung took a good look at Wonwoo: black eye, a few scars over his neck and arms, and his black jeans ripped where his knees are. He didn’t look like much, but Soonyoung saw more that meets the eye.

“The one who bailed you out,” Soonyoung smiled as he swung his umbrella in hand and leaned against it.

Wonwoo scoffed as he continued to scratch his neck and pushed Soonyoung aside. “My mum could have bailed me out, thank you very much–”

“Oh, but she can’t though because she’s abroad,” Soonyoung pointed out as he pivoted in his position to face Wonwoo who froze in his tracks before glancing back. “Your father can’t either because–”

“We don’t talk about him!” Wonwoo screamed as he moved up closer to Soonyoung, grabbing him by the neck. His breathing grew heavy but Soonyoung remained calm and not threatened by the other’s actions. Wonwoo exhaled before settling Soonyoung back onto the ground. “What do you want?” 

Soonyoung fixed his pinstripe wool jacket and pulled down his sleeves “Ah, if you could so kindly follow me..”

“You expect me,” Wonwoo let out a laugh, “someone who you bailed out of jail, to follow you, some– fucking stranger in a well-tailored suit,” he gestured at Soonyoung’s body, “to just follow you?”

“So kindly,” Soonyoung added with a grin.

Wonwoo could have just booked it and fled from the scene and the well-dressed stranger who was probably about to kill him, but he thought about it. Were he to go back home, those damn bastards that he fought with at the bar last night would probably be waiting for him for round two. His mother wasn’t home nor was she coming back any time soon. He had nothing to lose.

“Fuck it,” Wonwoo sighed as he threw his arms in the air. “Sure.”

“Excellent,” Soonyoung said with a slight grin. He placed his umbrella under his right arm and began to walk eastward. “If you could please follow me, we’ll get started right away.”

Wonwoo put his hands in his pocket as he followed behind, not really paying attention to Soonyoung rambling about how beautiful the sky looked today, how the traffic wasn’t as bad compared to the past few days, or whatever else he was talking about.

“So we’re here!” Soonyoung announced after a few minutes. He made a right face and stared at the building in front as Wonwoo looked over, a bit surprised to stop in front of a suit shop name Kingsman. “Jeon Wonwoo, I’m offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman.”

Wonwoo was a bit confused. “A tailor?”

“A Kingsman agent.”

“Like a spy.”

"Of sorts. Interested?”

Wonwoo took another glance at the shop as he turned back to see Soonyoung stick his hand out, waiting for Wonwoo’s answer. He scoffed. “You think I’ve got anything to lose?” He grabbed and firmly shook Soonyoung’s hand. Challenge accepted.

–

“Where the hell are we?” Wonwoo asked as he looked around at the shop, looking at all the neat and tidy kept space. He looked over at one of the suits and felt it. Soft to the touch wool.

“Like it?” Soonyoung smiled as he rested his hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo looked over before shrugging Soonyoung’s hand off. Geez, this guy was touchy, Wonwoo had to stay on his toes.

He kept following as Soonyoung held the door open for him and gestured Wonwoo to enter. “Don’t guys do that for ladies?” Wonwoo chuckled, a bit offended.

“A gentleman is always happy to serve,” Soonyoung replied as he stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Even if it’s opening the door for another gentleman.”

It was a small fitting room that Wonwoo found himself in. On his right, a few hooks and hangers to hang garments. On his left, a three-faced mirror that he walked up to. He took a look at himself in his clothes that seemed like rags standing next to Soonyoung who was suited up.

Soonyoung put his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders again, but Wonwoo let him this time. “What do you see?” Soonyoung questioned.

Wonwoo let out a sarcastic laugh before shaking his head. “Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on.”

Soonyoung laughed along with him. “I see a young man with potential.” Wonwoo felt his throat clog up at those words. No, he thought to himself. He was nothing but a plebeian, a worthless piece of garbage. "A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he is asked, and who wants to do something good with his life.”

Spot on, Wonwoo thought. Not bad for a stranger he just all those couple of hours ago.

Through the fitting room elevator that brought them ‘down enough’ according to Soonyoung and through another tunnel, Jeonghan caught first glimpse at the new recruit.

“Ah, Wonwoo, this is Yoon Jeonghan.” Soonyoung introduced.

Jeonghan’s arms were crossed over his chest as he examined with his eyes.

Wonwoo fixed the snapback on his head, pulled down the varsity jacket on his back, and offered his hand to Jeonghan. “N-nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Jeonghan spoke as he shook Wonwoo’s hand firmly before bringing it back to himself. “Anyway, follow me. You need to train yourself.”

“Train?” Wonwoo asked with a little chuckle. “I just shoot stuff and kill people don’t I?”

Jeonghan sighed in annoyance as he glanced at Wonwoo on his left and Soonyoung walked on his right. “Jeon Wonwoo, this isn’t just for fun. None of this is for fun. This is serious business and I suggest you wipe that grin off of your face before I do it for you.”

Wonwoo stopped walking as he’s eyes widened before walking closer to Soonyoung behind Jeonghan. “What’s his problem?”

“Hyung? Oh, he’s just welcoming you aboard!”

At a second glance up at the long-haired elder in front of him, Wonwoo wasn’t so sure about that warm welcome.

–

Wonwoo has no idea how he ended up underground with Kwon Soonyoung and Yoon Jeonghan, who he learned were Kingsman spies, but he managed to make it through their extensive training.

He remembered the words that Soonyoung first said when he took the elevator down. Wonwoo was an intelligent one, but he didn’t try so much during school, so it was weird getting a quick history lesson. 

Since 1849, Kingsman Tailors have clothed the world’s most powerful individuals. Wonwoo found it rather strange to be talking about clothing at a time like this. In 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War I. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. He felt a bit unmoved, seeing as through this was just a aristocrat problem he couldn’t relate to.

A lot of powerful men with the desire to preserve peace and protect life. The founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence for the greater good. And so began the adventure. An independent international intelligence agency operating at the highest level of discretion. 

“So– what’s up with the suits?” Wonwoo asked as he kept looking at the clothing upon himself in the mirror.

Soonyoung patted the apprentice’s back and beamed in the mirror. “A suit is the modern gentleman’s armour. And us, the Kingsman agents, are the new knights.” He massaged Wonwoo’s shoulders before stepping back. “Now come along, let’s get down to business!”

Wonwoo blinked before smiling. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

He turned the corner while following Soonyoung who was chatting up a storm before Jeonghan blocked his path.

“Hey!” Wonwoo yelled as he looked as if he was ready to take off his jacket and fight until he realized he was about to tussle with the long-haired gentleman in front of him.

"You should watch where you’re going,” Jeonghan scoffed as he brushed off the side where Wonwoo bumped into.

“Ah, sorry hyung,” Wonwoo apologized as he bowed to his senior.

Jeonghan turned his head to stare at Jeonghan with an intense gaze. He breathed out as he notioned for Wonwoo to follow him along the Soonyoung’s trail. “A gentleman never reacts to rudeness,” he explained. “He pretends he doesn’t recognize it and moves on like it never happened, because it never should have.”

The younger glanced over. Was it considered rude at yelling at someone who blocked your way? It wasn’t Wonwoo’s fault at all! Jeonghan was the one at fault. 

“If you think I’m to blame, please think again,” Jeonghan continued as he turned another corner. “You weren’t looking where you were walking. Expect the unexpected.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Hyung,” he coughed, “I’m not exactly sure–” His words were cut off as Jeonghan elbowed him in his stomach, catching him by surprise. He stood up, only to be knocked in the head with an umbrella and was pushed against the wall, umbrella holding him still at his neck.

Jeonghan’s head was sweating as he held Wonwoo against the wall, pressing the umbrella harder on his neck. Wonwoo was pressing against the umbrella, heaving to catch air. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, Jeon Wonwoo,” Jeonghan uttered out. “I neither like you, nor do I think you’re qualified to join us.”

Wonwoo listened intently to the elder’s words. “What are you–”

“Hush!” Jeonghan interrupted as he increased the pressure against Wonwoo’s neck. “You mustn’t interrupt while one is talking either. Gentleman’s guide.” He flipped his hair out of the way as his gaze was still on Wonwoo who was trying to escape. “The only reason you’re here is because of Soonyoung.”

“What the hell does he have to do with me?” Wonwoo started choking up before finally pushing Jeonghan off of him. While the other was on the floor, Wonwoo grabbed the umbrella on the floor and opened it, pointing it to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan lifted himself up and tilted his neck to the side to crack it while smirking at Wonwoo before his pointer finger lowered the umbrella down. “Your father was a Kingsman too.”

Wonwoo stepped back as he closed the umbrella. “What?”

“Soonyoung was a mere child when he was selected to join, much like myself.” Jeonghan stood up and readjusted the buttons on his jacket. “Your father trained us and brought us on our first mission.” He let out a small cough as he took the umbrella from the speechless Wonwoo. “He saved our lives.”

Jeonghan flipped his hair behind him as he tossed the umbrella on his shoulder. 

“Manners are not optional but essential, Jeon Wonwoo.” He started walking before glancing back at Wonwoo. “I suggest you take this seriously just as we did. If not for us, then for your father.”


End file.
